When Tensions Run High
by Photowizard17
Summary: When Virgil ends up in an accident in Thunderbird 2, all communications and locator beacons on his ship are severed making tracking his whereabouts impossible; that is if anyone knew he needed to be found. Cover Image is my own work :)
1. The Incident

**_Hello wonderful readers, so this is an entry chapter just to kind of set the scene. Each chapter will get longer as we get further into the story! Anyway Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds, the Tracys, any of it. I only own the story line._**

 ** _I just combined the first two chapters. nothing new._**

 _Three months, thirty days._ Scott sighed as he put another tick mark in his calendar marking the days since his father had gone missing. "I really wish you were here dad," he said as he spun in his chair to face the window overlooking the sea and night sky. In his room, Scott had been mapping, journaling and planning search patterns to locate his dad's missing ship, but so far no such luck. He hadn't told the others about his plans, a month after Jeff's disappearance Scott had decided that what his dad would have wanted was IR to continue being the team it had been before the incident. Even if that meant stopping the search. Unbeknown to the other Tracy brothers, Scott persisted in his search during his weekly perimeter run.

Scott sighed as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, it was almost a full moon and it reminded him of the time that he, John and their dad were on the roof. It was a little nippy but nothing a coat wouldn't fix. No clouds to be seen or a wave on the moonlit ocean. What you would call a perfect late September evening.

A knocking at the door had startled Scott and he spun around in his chair, pupils dilating at the sudden light. "Ow," he stated.

"Haha sorry," Gordon said as he brushed the back of his head. Gordon was leaning in the doorway, "well now that I have your attention, John's on the comm, he has a mission."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Scott glanced at his calendar, shut it, and tucked it away in his top drawer.

Scott was entering the room when Alan sat up on the couch "finally we can start, hit us John what's going on?"

"No much actually, the only thing is that a communications tower in Southern Saskatchewan has malfunctioned due to a sinkhole. The hole is too deep for locals to get in and get the black box. All the authorities ask is that we retrieve the box for now."

"Thanks John", Virgil stated. "I can handle it in two with a pod, be back in a bit."

"FAB Vigil, that just means Alan can go back to sleeping." Scott said as he glanced at his youngest brother.

"Hey! Well, yah" Alan retorted as he leaned back onto his dent in the couch.

"Be back in a bit, Thunderbird Two is go." Virgil leaned onto the poster of the rocket that would deliver him to his ship. Once inside Two, Virgil loaded the three-legged pod into the cargo bay of his ship and headed off.

Once at the sight Virgil had gone into the sinkhole and retrieved the black box within about twenty minutes. "Thunderbird Two to Tracy Island, mission complete, black box retrieved."

"FAB Virgil, what's your ETA?" Gordon asked through the comm.

"Don't wait up, it's a nice night I think I'm just going to fly around for a bit", Virgil replied as he noticed the glistening water crashing against a nearby shore.

"Ok Virgil. Fly safe."

"FAB," after that final sign off Virgil decided to shut his comms completely off. After an hour of flying around the ocean Virgil had decided to head home to Tracy Island when he noticed that a dark ship was trailing him. In fact, the ship had been trailing him for the last ten minutes, but Virgil thought nothing of it, it was 2060, there are ships everywhere. Virgil decided to speed up a little bit so the ship wouldn't see where he was going, he couldn't compromise revealing the the Islands location.

A few ducts around some hills and ridges made Virgil realize that the ship wasn't headed in the same direction as he was, it was tailing him. Virgil sped up to 85% speed in an attempt to get rid of his pursuer. Although there was no such luck, in fact the ship had met Thunderbird Two face to face, it was…

A blue pulse emanated from the ship, lights inside and outside of Thunderbird Two. The bird began to fall, spinning uncontrollably as Virgil frantically grabbed at controls trying to regain control. "Thunderbird Two to Tracy Island, John?" Nothing but radio silence. "John, Scott, Gordon, come in." Nothing. Virgil tried to keep a calm head but with communications disabled due to the EMP Virgil had no other options. "Preparing for crash landing." As Virgil went into the crash position he hit the ground. The ship practically folded like an accordion on top of him. Even if the EMP wore off there was no way Thunderbird two had any power. Virgil tried to get out of his seat.

"I have to, ah," he gasped for air as he shifted position, "I have to get away…" Virgil was hurt badly. He at least had one broken rib, his leg hurt like hell and he was pretty sure he has a concussion from the whiplash of the crash.

A sudden ripping of metal could be heard and a shadowy figure was seen in the rip of the haul of the ship. That was all Virgil remembered.

 **AN: OOOOOOO, who is the shadowy figure? Hmmmm, only I know! MWahahahahahah**

 **Little light, but mostly an intro if anything.**


	2. The Discovery

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds, the Tracys, any of it. I only own the story line._**

It was 8:47 the next morning when Alan got up, he would have slept in but he was hungry. He walked around the corner into the kitchen to see Gordon sitting at the table and fidgeting with his dive mask. "Hey," Gordon stated as Alan opened the fridge and pulled out the milk.

"Hey, why are you up so early?"

Gordon yawned, "actually I never went to bed, well never really went to bed. I was up waiting for Virgil and fell asleep on the couch. The John phoned with a rescue of a scientist of a collapsing rig late last night. I must have missed him come in after I crashed on the couch."

"Wait," Alan said at those last few words, "you went on a rescue, but Virgil had your ship, did you take Thunderbird 3?" Alan's lip curved up in curiosity as if he was going to tackle his brother for taking his ship.

"Hmmmm," Gordon replied, "maybe…." A grin plastered on his face ear to ear.

Alan put his glass down and started a light run to the docking bay, "if you put a dent on my baby I'm going to kick your ass!" Gordon just sat there chuckling. "Hey Gordy," Alan said as he rounded the corner, "Virgil still isn't here, it's not like he can still be out his fuel would have run out by now right?"

Gordon's eyes widened in confusion, "wait what?" He got up from his chair and went down the the control console in the living room. Scott was just coming down the stairs to see his two youngest brothers frantically type at the keyboards.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Scott asked as he stretched.

"Virgil didn't come back last night," Gordon stated.

"He didn't? Well where is he?"

"I don't know his locator isn't working. Tracy Island to Thunderbird Two, Thunderbird Two come in. Virgil? Virgil!" Gordon yelled into the comm set. Although instead of the middle brother coming onto the screen, Johns figure filled the empty space above the table.

"Hey guys, what's with the yelling?"

"It's Virgil. John, he didn't come home last night," Scott stated.

"That's weird. I've got his last known location here, do you guys want to suit up and go check it out?"

"Sure thing John, Alan and I will go check it out, Gordon…" Scott nudges awake the drifting Gordon, "Gordon, you'll stay here and wait for Virgil if his comes back."

"FAB Scott."

"Alan, we'll take Thunderbird Three, Thunderbirds are go!" As Scott and Alan disappeared into the floor, John transmits the coordinates of Virgil's last known location to TB3. After loading into the bird Alan acknowledges the coordinates and sets a course for their lost brother.

"Arriving at the coordinates…. No!" Alan cries out, Scott abruptly looks up from his wrist display and spots Thunderbird Two, crushed on the sea bank. "Virgil," Alan sounded weak, defeated.

"Alan, you have to focus for one minute, you need to land, we need to see if he's ok? Alan?" Alan was in awe. He had just lost his dad, the thought of losing, his brother just made him froze, but he did as he was told. After landing his Thunderbird Alan lept out of his seat, Scott close behind him. Although once they had gotten to the ship, Scott thought it best to include the others. He radioed John and Gordon because if anything had happened, they deserved to know.

"No…" John said weakly, "that can't be his ship, it just can't be."

Alan had froze in the entryway of the ship. "Scott, I can't, if he's not ok, I just, I can't." When Alan turned to Scott his eyes were misty. Alan began to blink rapidly trying not to cry, but to no avail. With the crushed ship in front of him, no communication from Virgil in 12 hours, things were not looking up.

Scott placed a hand on Alan's shoulder. "Do you not want to come in," he asked. Alan stood there, on one hand he wanted to know, but on the other hand, if he was half as bad as his ship, Virgil could potentially never be the same. After pondering for a minute Alan said he wanted to go in, in case Virgil needed him. In case Scott needed him. Although the "older brother role" fell on Scott to always put on a brave face, Alan was growing up, he wanted to help Scott. Even if that meant facing something unimaginable.

Scott made his way to an entry point, and right now on Virgil's ship there were many of them. He steadily put his hand along the ragged green edge of the ship and carefully crossed the terrain of broken ships parts inside. Alan not far behind him did the same. Water had covered the floor, it must have come in through the windows when Thunderbird Two crashed.

"Wow, it's, it's totaled." Alan stated, "Virgil will need a whole new ship." Scott looked back at Alan and grinned, he liked how Alan was focusing more on a brighter future than one potentially without… anyway. "Here, the control console is over here i think, it's really hard to tell."

Scott spotted the pilot seat and his pace quickened, "Virg? Virgil, are you ok?" As Scott arrived at the seat he spun it slightly making sure not to shift things to badly in case Virgil was badly hurt. "Vir…" Scott trailed off.

"He's not there."

"What?" Gordon was trying to comprehend that last statement. "What do you mean he's not there?"

"John," Scott started, "can you do a thermal scan of the ship? Is Virgil here?"

"Hold on, thermal scans indicate that you two are the only ones on board, but there is a faint heat trail leading to the entrance you just came through.

"But John, that door is not supposed to be there, I mean it's clean cut like a door, but last I checked there was no hatch or anything." Scott stated.

"Do you think someone could have cut the haul to get in? Or maybe Virgil cut it to get out! He's got the proper tools, he could have!" Alan piped up excitedly.

"Let's not get our hopes up yet, even if he did, we still don't know where he is or what condition he's in." Scott said, trying not to put all hope in Alan's theories.

"So either way, where is Virgil?"

A bright light was awaiting Virgil when he woke up. He groaned and grimaced at the amount of pain he was in. Every time he tried to move felt like he was pinned down and unable to move any part of his body. There was a pounding on his head. Probably from the concussion. The room was dark no windows, so Virgil couldn't even tell if it was daytime.

It was musky in the room, damp almost. Vigil assumed it was because the last thing he remembered was crashing on the shoreline, so it was probably from the humidity. As his eyes adjusted Virgil could make out that there were some objects in the room, he just couldn't tell what they were. The only noise was the droning hum of machinery far in the background.

"Mr. Tracy, what a wonderful surprise." An older, husky, British voice said. Virgil had jumped in the sudden noise. He tried to sit up bt realised it wasn't hard to move because of his injuries, but because Virgil was strapped to a table. In sudden shock he began to struggle, but unbeknownst to Virgil, regardless of his injuries, Virgil could not escape without a plan. So struggling right now would be pointless. Virgil calmly set his head back down on to what he realized was a metal table. A cold, flat, metal table.

"Aw. How, cute. Well I guess it's not that much of a surprise to me that you're here, since I brought you here. Ah, but I guess you can't tell who I am, not in all the, darkness. Here, let me put on a light."


	3. Problems

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds, the Tracys, any of it. I only own the story line._**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my grandmother who helped me come up with the plot for this chapter; and to Chrissy who helped me realize the difference between a bond between parent and child, and child and child. :)**

"John," Scott started, "is there any scan you can do, test you can run, anything at all that can help us determine what happened to Thunderbird Two?"

"There's no other aircraft debris in the area, so Virgil couldn't have crashed into anything," John replied. "No other aircraft were even supposed to be in the area at the time. A scan does show that there was a power outage right at your location, but the power is up and running so nothing that would have knocked Virgil's bird out of the sky. Especially at his elevation."

"Alan and I will start to search the ship for anything salvageable and bring it back to base."

"FAB Scott, we'll be waiting for you," Gordon responded as he ended his transmission.

"Try and find something Scott," John stated as he signed off.

"FAB," Scott replied shallowly and softly as he turned to look around the hull of the ship. Dark, dismal and filled with questions. Everything was a mess. The pilot chairs were not fully fastened anymore, cords hanging from the roof because the cover panel had fallen off. The window was smashed, the brisk wind from the shore drifting through the hull. Materials had shifted, cupboards had broken open, and the hinges crushed under the accordioned weight of the ship when it crashed. Scott looked around dazed. Days earlier he, Virgil and Brains were doing modifications on Virgil's ship. They has added a new balance module to the wings. To help level things out a little when Two was carrying heavy cargo, making it easier.

Now, exactly four months after his dad had gone missing, Virgil, his brother, was now gone as well; and like their dad, nobody knew what condition he was in, or if he was even still alive. Unlike their dad going missing though, Scott knew that this was different. Yes, losing a parent is devastating, although, losing a brother… it's like losing your best friend, someone who always had your back, took the heat for you when you were in trouble, and could always relate to you better than any adult at the time ever could. Because even if brothers are five years apart in age like John and Alan were, they still knew vividly what it's like to live a young life. Each Tracey brother knew exactly how the other operated. Their strengths, their weaknesses, they connected on a deeper level. Losing Virgil would be like losing a shadow; a shadow is always there and it only goes away when things are dark and cloudy. But now was not the time to think about that. He needed evidence. Clues. "Start sorting through this mess Alan, we have to find something."

"Got it Scott." Alan replied almost adrenalin filled. Bound and determined to find something that will help them find Virgil. After about an hour of searching Alan and Scott had come up with a few of Virgil's tools, cables, med pack, that sort of thing. Some of the larger parts of the ship like the pods extensions that were still partially intact would have to be transported by Thunderbird 3. Although they would need something to help them load them into the cargo bay. "Should we tell John to tell the workers that their black box is ok," Alan questioned.

"Yeah, it couldn't hurt…" Scott trailed off, "wait, does a black box still record data even after it's been removed from its specified place?"

"I don't know. Radio John, he'll know!"

"Salvage team to Thunderbird 5, John, will the black box tell us what happened to Virgil's ship?"

"Maybe, black boxes have evolved, get back to base, plug the box into the control centre and patch the date to me." John stated, a small amount of hope rising in his chest.

"FAB John, let's go Alan." With that string of hope Scott and Alan loaded everything they could into Thunderbird three and headed back to Tracy Island. Scott sat in his seat bouncing his leg all the way back home, this could be the key to finding their brother. Although it hadn't been that long since he went missing, every moment without Virgil just raised more and more concern. Was he safe, was he hurt, is he…

Once back at Tracy Island, Scott and Alan wasted no time getting to the living quarters and patching the information to John. "Hey guys," Gordon acknowledged, "so do you really think that this black box could help us find out what happened to Virgil?"

"We don't know, but I hope so," Alan piped up turning to look at his brother. "Gordon?" Alan stared at his brother who was pale and swaying. His eyes were drifting, his body limp. Gordon had tried to take a step forward when he collapsed, Alan diving to catch his older brother.

"Gordon!" Scott cried. Gordon just lay in Alan's arms, eyes fluttering as he tried to stay awake. Scott brought his hand to Gordon's face, "he's clammy and cold. We need to get him to the med bay." With that through Scott picked up his sick brother fireman style as Alan ran ahead to prep the med bay. Brains was away with his lady friend on power plant tour so it was up to them to help Gordon.

"Scott, do you know what to do," Alan asked as Scott entered the room.

"Not really Al, but we are going to have to figure something out, we risk exposing ourselves by taking him to a hospital." Scott looked defeated. He placed Gordon on the bed and looked him over head to toe, he had never seen anything like this before. "I'm going to call Brains, even if he can't get here he can tell us how to stabilize him."

"Do it," Alan replied. Virgil was usually the one to deal with all the medical stuff. Without him, the last two Tracy's on the island were lost.

"Brains," Scott started.

"Hello S-Scott. Thank you f-for arranging this w-week."

Scott sighed, he hated calling to tell Brains what he needed, but it had to be done, "Hey Brains, I'm sorry, I hate to cut you off but we have a situation. Virgil is missing and Gordon is sick, but a different type of sick than we have ever seen. Brains, we don't know what to do."

"Scan his v-vitals, I'll take a look and see if we can stay-stabilize him."

"FAB Brains." Scott used his communicator to scan Gordon, "so what do you think?"

"L-looks like Gordon has been exposed to some radiation." Brains resulted.

"Gordon said that he went on a late night mission last night; Tracy Island to Thunderbird Five," Alan said to his wrist.

"Hey Alan, I got your transmission with the data, give me ten minutes to have EOS analyze it."

"Thanks John, but that's not what I'm calling for. Gordon got exposed to some radiation, what was the mission you sent him on last night?"

"I sent him to save a workers on a collapsing rig. Is he ok?"

"Not really, he's going downhill fast John, we've got Brains on the other line helping us stabilize him." Scott brought Brains' hologram into view for John.

"John, what was the rig doing?" Alan asked.

"Here let me check, the scientist on the rig was mining... for Uranium and hit a gas bubble causing the ground to collapse. I'm going to run some tests up here on the gas, and call the scientist, see hows she's doing. Maybe her team is treating her and we can do the same with Gordon."

"FAB John, thanks." Scott said as he ran through the steps Brains was giving him to try and remove the toxins from Gordon's body. "Hang on Gordon. Please, we can't lose you too."

"Ah" Virgil gasped as the sudden light shocked his eyes. Everything was so bright for while that all he could hear was the mans voice, but to be fair he wasn't really listening due to the sensory overload. The room was small, no bigger than an average gymnasium, although there was a lower roof. The walls were grey cement as was the floor. In the far corner from the door Virgil lay strapped to the table. Facing him were four spot lights. Big, bright and extremely annoying. Between two of the lights there was a metal cart with tools all over it. Medical tools. Virgil assessed that they were for torture. Not like any of it would do much anyways, Virgil was already in physically agony from the crash, and having no medication to dull the pain didn't help.

The only other thing in the room was a wheeled chair. The man was behind the lights, silhouetted. "You're not going to like this Mr. Tracy, but I can assure you that it will bring me great joy."

 **Haha I'm so mean for leaving you on such a cliffhanger.**


	4. Why?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds, the Tracys, any of it. I only own the story line._**

 **Apologies for it being so long between updates! Anyway chapter Five!**

By now it had been two and a half days after Virgil had gone missing. Gordon was still battling to stay alive. He laid sickly and green in his bed. The only indication of life were the occasional moans of pain that coursed through his body. He had an IV tube running from his left arm and an oxygen mask on his face. Scott had managed to remove most of the toxins from his body but in doing so he had to draw a lot of Gordon's blood. When the healthier blood started running through his body his cells would kill what was left over from the poison gas. It was risky, but without Brains, or Virgil, to do the procedure manually, it was the only option.

Alan had stayed with Gordon most of the last two days, only leaving to get lunch. Being the closest to Gordon both by age and brotherly bond, Alan hurt watching his brother suffer and he felt like he needed constant reassurance that Gordon was ok. The two young brothers shared a special bond. Alan, being Gordon's only younger, impressionable brother was Gordon only go-to prankster buddy. They played pranks that drove their brothers, their parents and everyone else in proximity nuts, but eventually all was forgiven. Like it always was.

The youngest Tracy sat recalling the last prank they had pulled together. It was before their father went missing because after that everyone had to change and commit to IR a lot earlier than expected. Gordon had had the idea to fill the pool with soap. Scott and Virgil were in the pool doing laps when Gordon came running out with the hose line that was attached to the cleaning module for the ships. "Alan, NOW!," he cried as Alan flipped the switch to unleash chaos. The most vivid part of the memory was Virgil crying out two days later that he "still smelled like lavender!"

Alan was brought back into the moment at the pronounced memory of his missing brother. Yesterday John had come back to say that Virgil's ship was hit with an EMP, causing his ship to crash, and the power in the town below to go out as well. That was the last thing that the black box had recorded. Not much help. After sitting and thinking for a few more minutes about different ways to help find Virgil, Alan got up and made his way to the kitchen to see an awaiting Scott.

"Hey".

"Hey, Al, how's Gordon?"

"Same old." Alan sounded defeated. He hadn't really recovered from finding out that his dad had gone missing just over four months ago, and now to find out his middle brother is missing and his directly other brother was sick. Was a lot to take in. "What happened to your hand?" When Alan had come in he had noticed Scott's right hand was wrapped in a tenser, cupped around his cup of coffee.

"I practiced a little hard with the punching bag." Alan could see right through that lame ass excuse. When Scott got frustrated sometimes he goes into overdrive. Working out 8 hours a day, going on as many missions as he can, doing anything to get his mind off of what was happening. Alan knew that the wrapped hand was a sign that Scott had either broken the punching bag, or in a moment of rage took his emotions about everything that was going on, out on the wall.

The brothers didn't know what to do. The GDF had taken over most of the rescue calls so the Tracy's could focus on helping their family. Grandma Tracy had spent most of the last few days in her room, unable to cope with two of her boys either missing or being a casualty. Lady Penelope and Parker had been made aware of the situation, and were doing what they could to help but so far nothing had come up. The brothers were running out of options. With no leads and even no idea as to either Virgil left the ship willingly or by someone else, not even a trace as to where he might be, the boys were becoming defeated. They were losing hope in finding Virgil. Even if they didn't want to admit it. There were no leads. None. All the technology in the world at their fingertips, and they couldn't find their brother.

"So," Virgil trailed off, "what exactly is it that you are going to do that I won't like?" Virgil groaned, "who knows I might come to like it." His sarcasm was clear, but not threatening when said it with his weak, tired and broken voice.

"You see these tools here Mr. Tracy" the unnamed man said directing his attention to a small paring knife. "You should be familiar with then after all, they are medical tools. Although being used as operation tools is not their only function." The man grabbed the knife and headed towards Virgil, dragging his left thumb against the sharpened edge of the blade. "They also work very well for cutting food, once sterilized of course, or" the man took the knife and pressed it against Virgil's left cheek. No fear crossed the middle child's eyes. The man gently pushed down on the blade, slowly cutting a small line into Virgil's face.

"Ah," Virgil slightly grimaced, it was like a paper cut, small, but it stung like crazy. "So…" He started, "if you are going to torture me, what haven't you started yet? And what could I possibly have that you want anyway?"

"Those are both very good questions. I am actually not to harm you, too much that is, for I need something from you. That something would be your medical expertise." The man's thick British accent rumbled through the empty room.

"And why do you think I would help a rat faced weasel like you?" Virgil shot back, the line on his face slowly dripping blood.

"Because," the man leaned in and grabbed near the cut on Virgil's face, "if you don't," the man began to squeeze his face, making the blood come out a little faster, "I'll just simply kill you." Than man forcefully dropped Virgil's head onto the table. "Or take the life of one of your brothers. Think of it as… motivation." Virgil's eyes had gone from fierce to slightly fearful. If it was just his life on the line it wouldn't matter, but the fact that this unknown madman was going to bring his brothers into this hit Virgil.

"What exactly is it that you want me to do, if I agreed to help?" Virgil tried to be strong, but with his injuries, it was hard.

"See turns out your little adventure of destroying The Hood's ship and getting him arrested caused him to have some resentment against you and your team." The man begun as he walked away from Virgil, twiddling the blade in his hands. "After I heard of this news of him being arrested, I had broken The Hood out of prison and left one of my men in his place, with the face replicator of course, that way no one would look for him. When I brought him back here, we started to devise plans to take down each Tracy, one by one. I guess you wouldn't know that Gordon is probably fighting for his life due to some radiation exposure on his most recent mission…"

"What?" Now Virgil was scared and tried hard not to show it. Although, to no avail, his anger started to build as he struggled against the restraints. "You dick!"

"Now, now Mr. Tracy, you will be happy to hear that in setting his trap, The Hood got exposed to the radiation himself and is now fighting for his life as well. I assessed his injuries and sadly, I found that his condition is to sever for my limited medical knowledge to fix. That Mr. Tracy is where you come in. After The Hood realized early on that he had been exposed, he contacted me to find you, luckily for me you were out on a little joy ride. A little directed EMP pulse at your ship and, well here we are. It is your advanced knowledge of the medical field that makes you the only one able to patch him up, make him whole again, without giving ourselves up of course."

"So what do you want me to do about it? I'm not about to help the man that tried to make my families life horrible, threatening them, putting others at risk. That, and I am not really in the current physical capability to help him."

"Well Mr. Tracy, like I said, you help us, your family with go unharmed. You don't, and you will watch every one of your beloved siblings and family members suffer, then your miserable little life will end, slowly."

Virgil only glared at the man in the shadows. He hated the spot he was in; help his enemy, or watch his family get hurt. His family would understand wouldn't they? He would help the Hood, help him for them. Although, if he did help him, then the brothers would have a big problem on their hands. Could he even trust this man? "If I were to help him, what would happen to me after?"

Silence.

"Well I guess as a deal would have it, you would go free and we would relocate of course. Secrecy and all that. That and you would know how to cure your brother, given if he lives that long."

Virgil pondered. Could he help the man that made the Tracy's work so much harder to keep the world safe against? Could he balance his brothers life like that? It wasn't a decision to be made lightly.

"What will your choice be Mr. Tracy?"

Silence once more struck the walls of the hollow room. Help his enemy, or put his family in danger, then die himself? "I'll do it." Virgil replied gritting his teeth, every fiber of his being angry, sore and defeated. He knew in his heart that it was the right choice, he only hoped that his brothers would find him before he could fully cure The Hood.

 **Are you enjoying the story?! Please review, follow if you would like! I do enjoy hearing from you! Thank you!**


	5. IR We Have A New Problem

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds, the Tracys, any of it. I only own the story line._**

 **Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but oh well…**

By now John had come to the Island to help his brothers. He would be much more help down on the Island than in Thunderbird 5. He and Scott were sitting at the table and Alan was with Gordon. It had been four days, Gordon was getting worse. He was drifting in and out of consciousness, pale and sick looking. His body hardly moved. All Alan could remember was that big eyed look that Gordon would give him every time he did wake up. The look that to anyone just said, _make it end._

With Gordon being sick, and Virgil missing, the three remaining Tracy's were having a really hard time. Alan was falling into a depression almost. Usually when he had a problem he would go to Gordon, but this time Gordon was half of his problem. Alan wasn't sleeping, his brothers had to force him to eat. It was hard on the youngest Tracy.

Scott has been working out so hard that he exhausted himself so much that the only way he was getting sleep was because he was to tired to do anything else. He was distracting himself. Undermining the problem at hand, and how much it was really affecting him.

John, well he was actually doing research to try and find Virgil day in and day out. He hadn't been working on finding him as long as his brothers had, so he hadn't had the crushing realization that Virgil might be gone. As much as none of the Tracy's wanted to admit that Virgil would never be found, just like their father, the boys had continue to be International Rescue. It was a blow to the gut, but with all the evidence, or lack thereof, it wasn't looking good.

"John," Scott started, "I don't want to ask this, but what do we do if we can't find Virgil. The desperate attempts we have had have only disappointed us and Alan, well he isn't coping with not knowing."

"Well whatever we do we aren't going to stop looking for him. We just may have to keep that information from Alan and tell him that for now Virgil is MIA. I mean, tell him that as far as we can tell his is safe, but still MIA."

"I hate lying to the kid, but I hate seeing him in this condition even more." Scott tried not to think about it. These last few days had been rough. Reminiscing about what has happened wouldn't do anything so Scott continued to help John paw through all the data.

A few hours later Scott's radio perked up with Lady Penelope's voice. "Hello," her beautiful British voice rang, "Scott? Are you there?"

"Hello Lady Penelope, how are you?" Scott replied trying to perk up his mood.

"Scott I found some information out about Virgil." With those words John and Scott both looked up, their eyebrows raised, and eyes wide. "I went to the crash site and looked around for potential witnesses, there was only one at the time given how late it was. The man is older so his eyesight and hearing is not that good, but he remembers the city going black and the only light were that of a ship."

"But if Virgil's ship was hit with an EMP that means he wouldn't have had any power. Not even lights," John queued in.

"Exactly!" Lady Penelope's voice was perky and excited, "that means that there was another ship. Virgil was shot down!"

"That is great news Lady Penelope! Thank you! Do you have any other news" Scott asked.

"Well I have the witness with Parker right now doing the best he can to describe the ship. Hopefully we can get a good description and find the electronic log books of all like ships and track it down."

"FAB" Scott replied, "Tracy Island out." After signing off Scott and John started to exclaim their joy. If they could find the ship, they could find out who took Virgil, and then they could find Virgil! The brothers high fived, relief overwhelmed them as the tension left their bodies.

"We have to go tell Alan," John exclaimed. Scott nodded his head and joined John in his run to the med bay. Once the two eldest brothers practically crashed through the med bay door they started to exclaim, relaying the information to Alan. When Alan looked up from his lap though, the boys could see that he had been crying. Immediately their faces of excitement dropped.

"Alan?" Scott started, "what's wrong?"

At this point Alan was trying hard not to sob when he spoke. "I think Gordon is dying. If he isn't already…" he lip began to quiver uncontrollably, his eyes tearing up. Scott immediately ran over to his brother to read his vitals, he couldn't even be mad at Alan for not telling him sooner, because after reading the stats himself it was to hard to believe. John took a knee by Alan who was sitting in the chair beside his brothers bed. Scott looked up, tears beading down his face as he looked at John. Alan now had his head buried in his hands, so he didn't see the fear struck look on his oldest brother's face. Scott simply shook his head and mouthed to John, "he's dead."

"Here, " John tried to say his voice choking, "I'm going to go get you a wet washcloth, Scott, can I talk to you for a minute?" John stood and headed for the door, Scott behind him, leaving his gaze on Gordon as he walked.

Once into the hallway and far from ears reach John began, "what do you mean he's dead?"

"His pulse was 10 beats per minute half an hour ago and now nothing. I talked to Brains earlier, he couldn't do anything for him." Scott began to pace back and forth. He didn't know what to do. He needed Virgil and his medical expertise.

"Look , Brains is scheduled to come back today, in twenty minutes actually, so we will do nothing, nothing" John said grabbing Scott's shoulder, "until he gets to look at him. In the meantime when we go back in I will take Alan for some food and you stay with Gordon." It was unusual for Scott to be in this circumstance, but John was right. Nothing was certain yet. After all, believing that technology can be faulty gave the brothers some hope.

Virgil couldn't tell how many days had passed, but without proper treatment or painkillers, it felt like months. His captor had given him two meals a day to keep him healthy enough to do what was needed of him. Right now he was sitting on the edge of the bed, wrist bound , but nothing else. He was given a wet cloth, some rubbing alcohol and some other basic medical tools so he could dress his wounds. His right leg was bruised, badly, the same with his arms. Scars covered his arm from where pieces of his ship had pierced his uniform and held contact with his skin. He winced as he dabbed the cloth with the disinfectant onto his wounds He also had a four inch cut in his left side from a piece of shrapnel. Virgil had wrapped his head and dressed the cut on his cheek. Because the cut was small, it had already begun to heal.

"Mr. Tracy," the mysterious man suddenly appeared in the room. "Are you ready to treat your patient?" His voice was slick, smooth, his tone, sneaky and unnerving.

Virgil glared at the man, "I guess I have no choice."


	6. What now?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds, the Tracys, any of it. I only own the story line._**

 _ **OK, OK, OK so I know it has been four months since I updated….. Oops?**_

 _ **Well in my defense I have been writing, I just had a plot hole that I didn't know how to fix until now. SO! I have been writing the second half of my story, I just didn't know how to bridge the two….**_

 _ **There is some... creative licensing in this chapter regarding the science capabilities of 2060... just keep that in mind.**_

 _ **So here, enjoy. I'm sorry, I'll update the next 'chapter' really soon, because I have it, I just want to make you wait, again, mwahahahahaha.**_

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **"Mr. Tracy," the mysterious man suddenly appeared in the room. "Are you ready to treat your patient?" His voice was slick, smooth, his tone, sneaky and unnerving.**_

 _ **Virgil glared at the man, "I guess I have no choice."**_

* * *

"G-Gordon's not dead, the radiation that is in his b-body is messing with the machines. The radiation is s-slowing his heart rate down so much that the machine can n-not compute with the added strain of r-residual radiation coming from Gordon."

"It's like that movie from 2017, umm… Doctor Strange, the metal in the guy's brain was making it appear like he was dead when he was just in kind of a suspended state!" Scott added for clarification, receiving some very strange looks from John who asked when exactly Scott had ever watched a superhero movie from the early 2000's "What? I was paying attention when you guys watched it two weeks ago."

"Well that's e-exactly it Scott! I-It looks like Gordon has been exposed to radiation that is te-tearing him ap-part from the inside out. Until I can run some t-tests I can't be sure exactly what he has though, and by the t-time the results are in it may be too late." Brains looked from Scott to John as he relayed the information. Alan was ordered that he go get some actual sleep so he wasn't around to hear the words that no one wanted to hear.

"So," Scott pestered, arms crossed across his chest, he was angry, upset and frustrated. Angry that it was happening, upset on how everyone was hurting because of it and frustrated because with him not being a genius, he couldn't do anything. "What do we do?"

Brains began to pace back and forth, his brain working to find a solution.

"What if we could slow down the radiation?" Alan said, tears streaming down his face as he peered around the doorway. "if … if we could slow it down by a bit it'd give you more time to… to…"

"Save him," John finished looking from the innocent boy in the doorway to Brains. Scott walked over to Alan, gripping him tightly. His eyes began to sting.

Sounding more stern than ever he stated, "I don't care what you have to do. But save him." With that Scott steered Alan away.

"O-ok so to s-slow down the radiation from spreading, we can…."

"We have already decontaminated him so there is no more residual toxin, but aside from freezing him " John added.

"Y-yes that's i-it!"

"Brains! We can't freeze a person, let alone my brother."

"Yes we can, we can cryo freeze him!"

"How? We have a lot of tech, but not that kind of tech!"

"Y-yes we do, cryo freezing is done by u-using carbon dioxide to cool the body down to -80 degree c-Celsius. We use CO2 in our f-fire extinguishing equipment!"

"So you're suggesting turning Gordon into, into a Squidsicle?" Brains nodded almost excited by the idea.

"I'll take the s-samples first, p-plus extra so we don't have to r-risk thawing him sooner than we have to."

"Wow, well Scott did say anything."

* * *

Virgil stood over The Hood, watched closely by his watchdog. He observed The Hood's physical state, the look of fatigue, his sickly look, it made Virgil slightly pleased to see the man in this state. It almost makes up for hurting Gordon. _Almost._

"Hurry up," the dog shouted, startling Virgil making him wince at his sudden movement.

"I need time, I can't treat him if I don't know what he has."

"Well hurry up." The man was stern looking at Virgil as if he were in for a severe beating.

"Gloves."

"No gloves."

"Sterilizer?"

"Rubbing alcohol."

Wow. Virgil thought to himself. A medic's worst nightmare. "Do you have any useful tools?" The man sauntered over to Virgil, standing up the other man was taller. He leaned in close to Virgil's ear, just brushing the side of his drooped hair. The hairs on the back of Virgil's neck stood up as the man just breathed in his ear.

"Maybe you'll feel better in the morning, and then you'll be willing to help him. Hopefully some alone time will give you an attitude adjustment!" Virgil doubted it. The man grabbed Virgil's shoulder and dragged him to another room, locking the door behind him when he left. "Oh yeah, I hope you enjoyed your meals, they will now be few and far between."

* * *

 _Morning finally_ , Virgil thought. At the beginning of his lockup, he was given a small metal cup for water and has had nothing else. The door opened and a shadowy figure emerged out of the overwhelming light. The British man set a small plate on the floor. It had one apple and a small finger sandwich. This caused Virgil to this of Lady Penelope. Her biscuits, her tea, how he wished this sandwich was half as good as hers. He ate it anyway. Slowly, leaving the apple.

"Eat it."

"I'm saving it."

"You do and you'll lose it."

 _I swear if I wasn't so hurt..._ Virgil thought as he ate the apple. Once finished, the man supplied him with more rubbing alcohol to clean his now infected wounds. Virgil lifted his tattered uniform to dress his wounds. The man thought Virgil was taking to long and took the bottle from him, pouring its remaining contents into Virgil's wounds causing him to contract and clutch his side as the sting feed all the way to his core.

"You're done. Get up." As Virgil crawled to his feet the alcohol moved going deeper and deeper into his wounds. "Oh yeah, that was the last of the cleaning agent _you'll_ get. Now you better get to work saving The Hood... and if you do that your little aquanaut won't die at the hands of The Hood, but his life depends on you now."

* * *

"Nothing! It's been days and nothing." Scott paced in the pit in the living room.

"We know the EMP came from a ship Scott, that something," Lady Penelope stated through hologram.

"Yes but what ship, who's ship? Every time we get something we end up with more questions!"

"Scott! I know this is a strange time, but you need to calm down."

"How can I? I have one brother in cryo freeze, one missing and another completely distraught."

"I don't know how Scott, but figure it out. You're the big brother who has two younger brothers looking to him for information and reassurance, even if it's not there." Scott plopped onto the couch. He nodded in agreement. "Maybe you and Alan need to go on a low key mission, take your mind off things for a while."

"That's not a bad idea."

"According to GDF chatter there is a small cave-in in Iceland, no immediate danger. Do you want it?"

After pondering for awhile, weighing both sides of how this would effect everyone, Scott agreed to this mission and called Alan in from the pool. "Alan, we are going to Iceland. You need out of this house and out of your head." With a slight nod Alan ran down the ramp to get to Thunderbird 1, with notification to John and Brains about where they were going, the two were off on a much needed change of scenery.


	7. Prussian Blue

**So Hoppy Easter, here is new chapter for the occasion! It's a long one!** ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds, the Tracys, any of it. I only own the story line._**

 **These next couple of chapters were written with some medical stuff in them… I hope I got everything right… Sorry if you are a doctor and I didn't.**

"How are you doing back there Al?" Scott called from his pilot seat, smile plastered on his face. "Yo, Alan?"

"What? Oh yeah I'm good…" Alan trailed off. Scott knew what was bugging him, all he had to figure out was how to get his mind off what was bugging him until they got to the danger zone.

"How are your studies going?"

"Good. I haven't really done much in the past few days 'cause you know…" This was going to be hard. _OK what could I talk about… Talk about his video games, but Gordon was the last one he played with. Ask what his plans were for when he went to the mainland next week… oh yeah, he was going with Virgil… Wow, our family is really intermingled,_ Scott thought. Time to tackle this head on.

"Look Alan, I know things are hard right now, no kid your age should have to go through what you are going through, but I need to know that your head is in the game. No one can know that we are compromised. If people get wind, associates of The Hood could come after us and make things even worse. But for now Gordon is ok, and Virgil is a big boy who can handle himself."

Even though Scott couldn't see him, he knew Alan was crying. But not full on tears. Those few tears that pain you because you are trying to hold them back, but no matter how hard you try some leak out. Staining your clothing with a single drop. A reminder of how upset you are, and a reminder that no matter how hard you try, you can't hide anything. His eyes watered as he leaned back, blinking trying to get rid of those threatening tears. Heavy breaths as one tear slid down his cheek, onto his chin and down the the floor. But he didn't wipe it away.

"Alan…" Scott said, sad and defeated. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't comfort his brother, he was piloting, he didn't know what to say, that was more Virgil's job.

"It's fine. Just forget about it. We are nearing the danger zone."

"FAB."

Once on the ground a tourist briefed Scott while Alan did an analysis of the area. "It looks like there are four people down there."

"Good, then they are all accounted for." Scott replied, "the tour guide and civilian both say that they were with four other people, two women, a man and a small child. Let's go get them out." The rescue took all of an hour and a half. First they needed to remove the debris from the entrance which took a little longer without the mole. In hindsight taking Thunderbird Three would have been better, but once they manually cleared the area Scott repelled into the cave and all four people climbed out of the hole relatively easily. The little girl was the only one that had any trouble. She had to be carried out by her father.

Even though he would never admit it, going on a mission helped. It took Alan's mind off of his troubles and it felt good to actually be able to help someone who needed help. While they were out, Scott received another distress call from someone near by and Alan was the first to offer to go and help since they were close anyway. It looks like in order for Alan to be able to keep himself together he needed to help people. He is a real Tracy.

* * *

"Look from what I can tell, he has radiation poisoning, and without the proper equipment I can't treat him." Virgil stated. He hated working in these conditions. Not necessarily the conditions of being held captive, but what irritated him most was how poor the working conditions were. Limited tools, nothing was sterile, it was horrendous.

"That doesn't sound like you helping him Mr. Tracy." The British man stood behind Virgil. Watching over his shoulder like a hawk making sure that Virgil didn't do anything he would regret.

"That's because I can't help him with what I have. Radiation exposure is treated with much more sophisticated equipment than I have available here!"

"Well what exactly do you need!"

"I either need surgical equipment to get rid of his radiation or Potassium Iodide to prevent the poisoning from going into his thyroid, but I don't know what poison was used or if it is even affecting his thyroid."

The man grabbed Virgil by the back of his uniform and threw him across the room, "THAT IS NOT THE ANSWER I WANT TO HEAR!" Virgil stumbled to his feet mentioning that it was the only answer he had which just made the mysterious man more and more frustrated. The man picked Virgil up by the collar and slammed him against the cement wall multiple times, then dropped him like a rock to the sat there. Taking deep breaths. _He has a temper issue_ he thought. All of the sudden it was hard to breathe, air was no longer entering his lungs, his breaths shallow, unfulfilling. He couldn't breathe. The man was trying to kill him. It lasted for an eternity, the edges of his vision turning black, his hands swatting at the bear that was holding his neck.

"Sto...p…" Virgil pleaded his voice scratched, broken.

"MR. TURNER, UNHAND THE TRACY!" _Who the hell was that,_ Virgil thought. It didn't matter, Mr. Turner, or so he's called released his hands allowing air to fill his lungs. Virgil coughed and sputtered as the sudden flow of blood and air was too much at once, although he would rather take more air than less.

"Hood," Mr. Turner responded. "He was telling me that he was unable to help you without further equipment."

"I don't care, I told you not to hurt him." Something was wrong about The Hood. He sounded tired, weak, it was the radiation. It was killing him from the inside out. "Bring the boy here," he said. Mr. Turner grabbed Virgil again who was now on his knees trying not to hurl. Once near the table, Turner grabbed Virgil by the back of the head so he was staring at The Hood. Right in his menacing eyes. "Virgil Tracy, I know you can do better than this…" The Hood grabbed Virgil's face by the cheeks, "don't let me down son. I hope you don't mind me calling you son. It just seems so right. Now, you are going to help me, or I will have Mr. Turner there kill your brothers, and you can wait and watch as each of them suffer. Or you can find another way to help me, then you can go back to your precious little island, save dear, dear Gordon, and live happily ever after."

Virgil didn't know what to do, he had never been so close to The Hood before. He wanted to hit him. Hit him hard, God knows The Hood wouldn't hit him back because he needed Virgil functioning. But he was just frozen in fear.

"Now, be a good boy, and give me some more sedative. My liver is probably eating itself and I am in a lot of pain." Virgil tentatively got up and looked behind him at Turner. His big intimidating features towering over Virgil's timid demeanor. Virgil placed the IV into The Hood's hand and shortly after he fell asleep.

"Well, now that you know what you need to do, do it."

"First I need to know where we are." Virgil said looking at The Hood.

"And why would I tell you?"

"Because I need to know what we are around. If you won't offer to get me the equipment I need, I have to find another way to save your boss!" Virgil was turned towards Turner, he started to breathe heavily. He was scared but sure as hell wasn't going to show it.

"You know I can only get limited basic resources without blowing my cover Mr. Tracy, so what you want better be a damn household item."

"That's exactly what it is but it still depend where we are. I need you to get something but that something has to be retrieved relatively quickly!" After a long staring contest between the two, Turner finally blinked.

"You are stalling!" The man accused.

"Why would I stall, I literally have everything to lose!"

"Very well then. We are in the middle of nowhere. All that is around us is an old abandoned house and a couple of empty sheds."

"Have you been in the house?"

"Why?"

"If there is any paint in the house or the sheds labelled _Prussian Blue_ I need it."

"Are you trying to kill him? I will not tolerate this joking around boy!"

"Prussian blue has the ability to attach itself to any radioactive elements in the body like cesium and thallium. This will eliminate the radiative particles in his body and reduce the amount of radiation the cells absorb. He can then… poop it out." _That last part wasn't weird to say in front of him at all…_

"Fine, I'll go look for your paint." Mr. Turner turned and left making sure to lock the door behind him. Even though Virgil was in no condition to actually get away from his captors, it didn't stop the man from thinking he would try.

Turner made his way into the house. It was dark, dingy, the furniture was all covered with dusted white cloth. A layer of dust covered everything so when Turner opened the door there was a small swept pile of dust behind the door. Each step he made left footprints, every breath he took moved stale dust. He tried the light switch on the main panel in the front hall, nothing. Of course. He picked up a spider web covered magazine and swept off the cover, _Life Magazine, June 2047_. It was left on the table by the former resident so Turner could only assume that the house had been abandoned for close to 13 years. He walked into the main living room, nothing but furniture and books. The kitchen didn't looked touched either. Every pot and pan unmoved for God knows how long. After making his way back down the hall he turned and made his way upstairs to the master bedroom. The bed was still there covered in pillows with sheets on it. There was one dresser, a small bed side table that had a lamp and a photo frame on the top. An older woman and her husband were in the photo. There was another added detail in the room; on the bed lay the woman in the photo. She was wearing the same necklace as in the photo,but she was dead and was covered in a white sheet up to her neck. A 20 year difference, but nothing had changed; she was perfectly preserved. Even a sociopath like Turner still valued women, and as a sign of respect he moved the sheet to cover her face. He stood there momentarily before turning to leave. There was no paint.

After making his way through the cupboard and drawers in the upstairs bathroom and rifling through the linen closet he made his way through the house once more and began outside.

After he left the house Turner entered what would have been the garage. An old 2040's Toyota was sitting in the garage inhabited by mice. Turner turned his light on and began peeking in cupboards and under bags. He found stacks of cans with paint in them. _Rose Red, Cauliflower White, Prussian Blue,_ Virgil had said it was a very common colour as it was cheap to buy, so the likelihood of the homeowner even having paint for portraits or other types of painting in Prussian Blue would be high. The can only had a small amount, but it should be enough.

* * *

Virgil was standing over The Hood, how could he be helping a man who has tried to kill his family? He thought it was unforgivable what he was doing. But at the same time he was doing it for his brother. Or was he just doing it for himself? He had no idea if what Turner was saying was even true. His thoughts were interrupted when the door lock turned and Turner came in carrying a bucket of paint.

Virgil took the paint and began pouring a small amount into a container. He then took a syringe and took 500mg of the paint. "This will have to be administered through the IV, it is usually taken orally, actually always taken orally, but because I had to sedate him, he don't really have another choice."

"As long as it works, I don't care."

* * *

"How long will he need to take this off the cuff medication?" Turner asked while Virgil administered The Hoods third dose.

"I would try about twenty to thirty days, then test him again for radiation levels. If you want you can get Prussian Blue pills by a doctor's prescription." By now Virgil didn't care that he was helping The Hood. He just wanted out as fast as possible.

"Well you can test him again when he wakes up and see if it is actually working."

"Whatever," Virgil mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said hopefully. I am not sure if these first treatments will work, but after this I will knock off the sedative medication so he can wake up and take it orally. He will have to take about three-five doses a day of 500mg and the IV has to be moved closer to his neck so it can start absorbing the toxins earlier on the path through his body." Turner just stood there. Arms crossed. Like he said, he didn't care.


	8. New Information

**_AN: My apologies on being so tardy with updates... it has been so hectic, I have diplomas then life got in the way and school and... yah for those of you who have stayed with me, enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds, the Tracys, any of it. I only own the story line._**

 _Previously…_

"How long will he need to take this off the cuff medication?" Turner asked while Virgil administered The Hoods third dose.

"I would try about twenty to thirty days, then test him again for radiation levels. If you want you can get Prussian Blue pills by a doctor's prescription." By now Virgil didn't care that he was helping The Hood. He just wanted out as fast as possible.

"Well you can test him again when he wakes up and see if it is actually working."

"Whatever," Virgil mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said hopefully. I am not sure if these first treatments will work, but after this I will knock off the sedative medication so he can wake up and take it orally. He will have to take about three-five doses a day of 500mg and the IV has to be moved closer to his neck so it can start absorbing the toxins earlier on the path through his body." Turner just stood there. Arms crossed. Like he said, he didn't care.

* * *

(New Chapter)

"What has happened here?" Scott said as he and Alan reached the second mission site. They were on a small airbase just off Greenland. The base wasn't used much so it didn't have much for equipment, so when a plane's landing gear failed on approach the base had no means of helping.

"One of the planes that is trying to land here has a problem with their landing gear and we have no way of helping them. They also have been circling for an hour and are running out of fuel."

"Got it. What we'll do is I will take Thunderbird 1 attach the grapple to the wings of the plane, the pilot can kill the engine and I'll lower the plane to the ground."

"Just like what Virgil did with Fireflash, but a little different," Alan exclaimed.

"FAB I'll be right back, Alan you stay with…"

"James."

"Thank you, you stay here with James and help out."

"FAB, good luck Scott." After a quick acknowledgment over his shoulder Scott continued to run towards his Thunderbird. "So what do you guys normally do with situations like this, if someone isn't around to help?"

"Well," James began, "we usually have a team of two pilots come together so one usually releases the landing gear manually. But this pilot is flying solo, so we had to call someone with some heavy lifting equipment."

"What will you do after the plane lands?"

"We have our mechanics team diagnose the problem, fix it, check the ship's black box just to make sure nothing else is askew , then we send the plane back on its merry way."

"Wait, you check the black box, for what exactly?"

"Flight data kid. Internal and external communications, data log, flight log, all sorts of things. You are part of an elite rescue team, should you not know this?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just … would you excuse me?" With that last curious thought Alan ran so he was out of hearing range from James. "John, do you read?"

"Yes Alan I hear you, everything alright? How's the mission going?" John replied from Brains' lab.

"Yeah, yeah the first mission went fine, now we are at an airfield helping a plane land, anyway when Scott and I went through Virgil's ship… did we take _his_ black box?"

"From what I remember no, you took the black box he retrieved from the wreck site, but not actually his."

"Got it, Scott? Did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear little brother, once we are done here we will go back to the crash site retrieve Virgil's black box and bring it back to the ranch."

 _*At the Island*_ Brains was still in the lab with Gordon while John had come up to talk to Scott and Alan about his findings on Thunderbird 2's black box.

"Alright John, what do you have for us?"

"Well I have the fact that out of all the parts we recovered from Thunderbird 2, the actual black box from Virgil's ship, was not one of them. Aside from that I have the last internal recordings, it is a little broken up but, you can still make out a large sum of it."

"Alan, do you want to hear this?" Alan stared blankly between his brothers before looking at Scott and simply nodding. "Play it John."

 _"_ _Thunderbird 2 to Tracy Island, John?"_

 _"_ _John, Scott, Gordon, come in."_

 _"_ _Preparing for crash landing."_ For what seemed like forever all the boys heard was crashing and the sounds of Thunderbird 2 plummeting into the ground below. The sounds of Virgil as he got tossed around the cockpit.

 _"_ _I have to, ah,"_ the boys heard sounds of pain over the radio. Alan ducked his head and started breathing deeply while Scott and John exchanged glances.

 _"_ _I have to get away…"_ All of the sudden a weird sound was heard over the transmission.

"Was that something ripping?" John asked.

"I'm more curious as to what he had to get away from," Scott crossed his arms and began pacing. "Wait! Remember when we went to look at the crash site, there was a hole in Thunderbird 2's hull. I think what we were hearing was the tearing of metal."

"That means someone was in Virgil's ship, the lights that the witness saw, someone shot Virgil down."

"I'm calling Colonel Casey, I have a hunch that the one person who is bent on destroying International Rescue is behind this." Scott said as he went over to his father's desk.

"The Hood," Alan finished.

After a short conversation with the Colonel, Scott agreed that the plan would be to search into ship of the design and description that the eyewitness gave. Virgil was on that ship, or at least was taken by the ship and if they found it, they could find him.

Except, as brilliant and as easy as that plan seemed, it wasn't. No registered ship had that description, and there was no footage of the ship anywhere, even at the time of the crash. The ship could be cloaked. It had been four days since Scott and the Colonel had devised this plan and nothing but more questions had risen to light.

* * *

"So this is his fifteenth dose of Prussian Blue, I'll test his levels then I can reevaluate. I have shown you how to administer the medication so he should be…" Virgil glanced at The Hood, "good to go in a couple of weeks if it is working." Virgil grabbed the survey meter and began scanning The Hood. "It looks like the radiation is moving through his intestines, which means it is getting ready to leave his body. It means it is working." Virgil was almost excited, but given his present company, he remembered he wasn't really happy.

"Good. Hood? How do you feel?"

"I feel great my boy, I mean as great as a man almost destroyed by his own plan can be. Thank you Virgil. Now Turner, I believed you promised to let this young man go, and I am a man of my word."

"Yes sir. Please meet me by the door so he doesn't try anything." Turner gestured to the door and suddenly Virgil felt very relieved. He would soon be going back to his family. He could help Gordon and everything would be ok again.

"Well Virgil," suddenly the mood shifted, the man with the deep British voice was getting closer, not looking very friendly. Virgil began to back up, startled when Turner took what appeared to be a cattle prod and stuck it into Virgil's side, dropping him to the floor like a brick. Virgil was too weak, too tired to fight back as Turner repetitively kicked his ribs, beat on his chest, hitting his already injured leg. Turner grabbed Virgil by the front of the shirt and began pounding on his face. Blood began to seep out of his nose and mouth. The man dropped him to the floor again and before leaving he made sure to put a knee on Virgil's chest and lean on it. Putting all his weight into one compressed spot on Virgil's chest. All of the man's weight on his broken ribs, restricting his breathing even more.

"I did say I was going to let you go, but I didn't specify in what condition. Have a pleasant time dying. Say hello to your father for me, and your mother."

Virgil closed his eyes as they began to water, not from tears but from sheer pain. He coughed up some blood and sat up tentatively, spitting it onto the floor near him. Part of it was to get rid of the blood, part of it was morale to spite the man who just brought up his parents and family in such a cynical matter. It was hard to breathe. Hard to see.

Turner took that as an invitation and knocked Virgil onto his back ruthlessly. Virgil was unconscious now, lying on the ground with four broken ribs and who knows what else. As the two men went to leave, they locked the door, leaving Virgil in complete darkness. Even if Virgil picked the lock, he was too weak to open the heavy metal door, and climb up the ladder to freedom.


	9. More Details, More Problems

Virgil awoke in the dark dingy room he was left to die in. At first all he could see was black. It was cold, his uniform was ripped and it was musty. Once his eyes adjusted Virgil felt around and recalled where Turner had left the battery powered lamp. Dragging himself across the room, Virgil felt every aching pain in his body. Every broken bone, every bruise, every welt. Once he found and powered on the lamp Virgil was reminded how alone he was. How hungry he was. Unbeknownst to Virgil it had been two days since he was left alone. Just over a week since he crashed.

He didn't know if it was his concussion or his emotions toying with him but he really thought he could hear Scott. He missed his family. Settling arguments, watching the Terrible Two push John into the pool, Grandmas cooking. He envisioned himself sitting under Thunderbird 2's cockpit, fixing the control panel to enhance his scans. He would remove the panel, add the booster, piece of cake. But no. He was here alone. He didn't know where he was and he couldn't even try to escape because he was sure his leg was broken, not to mention his ribs. He needed time to heal. For some reason he wasn't mad at Turner, or The Hood; he was mad that now he would have to take rehab time. He wouldn't be able to help on missions for weeks, and that upset him the most. Once his brothers found him, the idea of taking so much time off from helping people frustrated him greatly. And he knew his brothers would find him because they never give up at any cost.

Virgil shifted to prop himself on the wall. He leaned his head against the wall, the nice cold wall.

He needed to do something. So after a great struggle to stand up Virgil grabbed the light and began hobbling around the borders of the room. At night and when he wouldn't cooperate he was kept in a separate room, now he was in the large room he was first brought into. It had seemed like Tuner had left everything where it was when he took off. All the medical "tools" and supplies were still there on the table in the middle of the room near the makeshift bed. Well it was the metal table he originally woke up on once arriving. Virgil thought he could dress some of his wounds, but all of the rubbing alcohol was gone and the only thing he had left for materials was paint and means for stitching a wound. These materials were useless for broken bones. So in order to make a splint for his leg, Virgil started to take apart the table. The posts for the legs were really long, but they would have to do. After taking the posts and attaching them to his leg with medical tape and parts of his uniform sleeve, he began to survey the room again.

In the far corner from the door Virgil could hear a small trickle. _Water?_ He thought After bringing the light closer to the wall he could see that he was right. A small steady stream of water was coming from the wall. "Haha yes!" Virgil pushed his fist into the air in excitement and went back to the medicine table and grabbed an empty IV sack for water. After using one of the medical tools to cut the corner of the bag Virgil pushed the bag against the wall and the water slowly seeped into the bag. As it filled Virgil felt the weight of the bag. He was tired and weak and broken. So, so broken. Although he was left to die, at least he didn't have to help The Hood anymore, and he wouldn't get beaten anymore. The only part of him left to suffer is his mind as he is left to think about everything that has transpired over the last few weeks.

After slowly sipping the bag of water until it was empty, Virgil leaned against the wall and slid down it. It wasn't a graceful descent to the floor, but at this point it didn't matter. He would feel better after he slept, and the traces of sedative left in the IV bag would make sure of that.

* * *

Alan was upside down in one of the chairs in the lounge while Scott stood at his father's desk looking over John's shoulder as he analyzed the audio footage from Thunderbird 2.

" _Thunderbird 2 to Tracy Island, John?"_

" _John, Scott, Gordon, come in."_

" _Preparing for crash landing."_

 _Rewind._

" _Thunderbird 2 to Tracy Island, John?"_

" _John, Scott, Gordon, come in."_

" _Preparing for crash landing."_

"There has to be something we are missing John!" Scott said as he paced around to the other side of the desk. "Sounds in the background, frequencies, anything?"

"I don't know Scott, I have searched for all background noises, reduced it to quarter speed, I don't know what else I can do."

"Hey guys…" Alan said from his position on the couch. "Thunderbird 2 is the biggest ship we have, how could it have been taken out so easily?"

"It wasn't easy Alan," John started, "the ship 2 was rivaled against had to have a weapon on it just as powerful. And that is hard because International Rescue is one of the only rescue operations in the world with this type of tech. It's second to none, virtually indestructible."

"Well the type of tech to take down Virgil's ship didn't just come out of nowhere," Alan added now sitting upright in his seat looking at John.

"No type of technology exists Alan," John retorted.

"Actually…." Scott intervened.

"Scott?" John turned the chair to face his brother who was now leaning against the wall of Tracy portraits. "What do you mean 'actually'?"

"Well, before dad introduced the rest of you to International Rescue he showed me. My first thought, out of love and concern for you guys was what if the technology got into the wrong hands? Although Thunderbirds are meant for peacekeeping and rescue operations, there was the possibility of someone wanting this tech enough to do anything to get it. So dad devised a plan to create a machine that with a single shot, could… take down a Thunderbird…" Scott finished looking at the floor, he knew what was about to come his way.

"There was a means of destroying the Thunderbirds and you didn't think to tell us about it? Scott? What the hell? We need to know about shit like this!"

"Yeah yeah I know!" Scott held up his hands defensively, "and in hindsight I should have told you that the GDF systems were hacked three weeks before all this started. The systems that contained weapons tech, base locations and the TBD plans all went haywire. At first it looked like nothing was taken but Colonel Casey informed me a few days ago that for 30 seconds all their systems were completely inoperable and a hack could happened without the computers registering it."

"Wait, TBD plans?" John asked as he slumped back down into his father's chair. "You told me that was a ship name, _Thunderbird Destroyer_!"

"It is a ship name! The exact ship that dad designed to keep our technology out of the wrong hands, the ship that was supposed to be our failsafe," Scott angry, not angry at his family, angry at himself. Tears streaked down his face as he shouted his next words. "IT WAS THE SHIP THAT SHOT DOWN OUR LITTLE BROTHER JOHN!" By now Scott was in tears on the floor. Uncontrollably sobbing as he thought about how his naivety may have killed one of his brothers. John was sitting in shock. Scott was the leader he was supposed to be keeping it together, and now their leader was in a ball on the floor. Not only that but seeing Scott break down drove Alan out of the room faster than anything.

"Lo-look Scott," John said as he eased his way over to Scott, he didn't know what to do. "I know it is tough, but we'll get him back, we will get Virgil back. Scott, look at me," John said as he grabbed Scott's chin and tilted his head so his tear filled eyes to meet his emerald ones, "this family will have closure."

"John, he is my rock, he helps me when you aren't here. He, he keeps me grounded and he is, John… he's my best friend. I can't lose him like I lost mom, or dad."

"We have listened to that tape a thousand times, we know Virgil survived the crash. He's a strong, bull-headed Tracy, he is not going to quit so easily."

Sighing, Scott slumped against the wall and rubbed his face. "Okay."

"Now, go un-scare the shit out of Alan."

* * *

"So" John began, "now that you and Alan have chilled out a bit, why don't I tell you the good news. Using a set of blueprint for the TBD, I was able to determine that the ship could only fire once then the main power supply had to be replaced. It wasn't on the specks but it was just simple math, simple math I bet the Hood didn't account for. I also tracked all the parts needed to make this ship to a warehouse in Southern Utah, of all places. On the order list was only one set of each of the components needed to build the centrifuge of the canon."

"So now that The Hood has used the weapon, he will have to order another set of pieces!" Alan summed up.

"Exactly. I have EOS managing all transfers made from every energy source provider there is. Black Market and all so the minute a new piece is ordered, we'll know."

Scott made his way over to John and griped his shoulder, "solid plan John."

It was a solid plan, except for even though The Hood may have missed the 'simple math', his assailant Mr. Turner did not. In fact Mr. Turner's skills and notable knowledge on computers that gained The Hood access to GDF computers in the first place.

 _Three weeks before the crash, The Hood and Mr. Turner stand in front of a metal table illuminated by a single overhead light. Turner places a roll of blueprints on the table._

" _So now that you have the plans to Jeff's secret weapon, does that mean we have a partnership?" Mr. Turner inquired after gaining The Hood access to the most secure network in the world._

" _It does indeed, if you have something else to offer me, I have many men that would have eventually gained this type of access…"_

" _I do have more information regarding the math and details of this specific ship not listed in the building instructions."_

" _Continue…" The Hood said intrigued by Turner's restricted information._

" _By doing some simple math calculations it appears that Jeff's designs only permitted one shot be fired by this specific ship, that is why I have ordered two sets of parts sent to two different locations and before anyone is the wiser, we will be long gone."_

" _Why only two sets?"_

" _Because, Hood, two is all we will need. One to take down the green behemoth of a ship International Rescue calls Thunderbird 2, so they are crippled and devastated at the loss of their most powerful ship and their pilot. The second one will be shot directly at their Island Base, once they have rebuilt their precious ship, found their crippled and dying teammate and finally start to get their lives back."_

" _Why not kill the Tracy and attack the Island?"_

" _Because you want them to suffer, immensely. And nothing is more frustrating than believing you have lost a family member only to have them return crippled and clinging to life. That and if we kill the Tracy we could risk them shutting International Rescue all together."_

" _Brilliant plan Mr. Turner, welcome aboard!"_

 _End of Flashback…_


	10. Two Angels

**AN: HI! I am soooo sorry this chapter took as long as it did to post. Life really got in the way, then I kind of forgot about the story all together, blah blah blah writers block...**

 **Anyway, I believe I am going to only have a few more chapters before the end of Part 1. I am going to write part two in its entirety before posting it so this doesn't happen again. (I looked it was a year and two days since I've updated... sorry)**

 **So please enjoy and reviews, follows and all that are always welcome!**

 **PW17 3**

* * *

As Virgil drifted in and out of consciousness, he thought he heard the shattering of glass as well as a loud noise. Finally he though, someone is here. At that point he didn't care who. If it was his captors to end him, fine, if it was the GDF, even better, his brothers, absolutely. His last recollection was a single word, finally.

All Virgil could see now was darkness, the flashlight having died after not turning it off when he fell asleep. But suddenly, a lone light coming from the other side of the room. To far for him to reach, at least he hoped it was a light and not the glooming stare of death's bright light. It hurt for him to move, his legs were useless to him, dead weights that did nothing but cause him pain as he tried to shift his body. He head pounding, his ribs crying at him every time he breathed. He just wished it to be over, either for sleep to consume him or to be found and finally out of this hell hole.

"Tod! I told you to keep an eye on that thing!" A young scrawny boy ran through a wheat field, long denim jeans and short sleeved black shirt dangling off his body. His long brown hair blowing into his eyes.

"Well these things can do 30 kilometers an hour, I am a human, I can not match up to a drone." Tod had stopped running placing his hands on his light grey cargo shorts as he panted. He was wearing a dark blue sweater, spiked blonde hair stiff in the wind. "Where are we anyway?"

"My GPS says we are seven kilometers away from home. In hindsight, bringing the quad with us would have been smart." The other boy said walking up to his exhausted companion.

"Look, Jordy, I'm sorry I lost control ok. Now we are really far from home, and exhausted and I didn't bring my phone."

"Well mom will kill us if we don't come back home with that drone so…" Jordy looked at his GPS, "the haywire tracker has stopped over there." Jordy pointed to the distance where the shape of a farm could be made out. "But it's probably damaged so I have no idea where it is for sure."

"Close enough. But it's getting dark and mom said we have to be home by eight so we better hurry, plus we have never been out this far before, it's creeping me out." With that notion the two boys started of in the direction of the fallen drone. As they neared the sight they could see an old barn, a farmhouse and acres and acres of land. "Jordy, maybe this isn't a good idea. I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Tod stated slowing his pace to a jog.

"Well I have come to trust your judgment so we'll find something to fight with, just in case we run into a rabies-infested chicken or something." Jordy mocked moving his fingers wildly to mock his brother. "The GPS says the drone is in the barn."

"Shut up," Tod started as they neared the side of the barn, "just grab that shovel will ya."

"Fine, but this place is deserted, no one is here. And by the length of the grass, it's been deserted for a while." The two boys neared the barn doors. Tod slowly pulled open the old broken door. Worn down from weather, the door had to be forced open. Once inside the boys waited for their eyes to adjust. It was dark, dusty and like Jordy said, deserted. The only light was where the drone had crashed through the roof.

"Look!" Tod said, "the drone!" As Tod ran over to the drone Jordy followed carefully, shovel in hand. Once he had reached the drone Jordy took it, handing Tod the shovel. It's damaged pretty good. The relays are all severed, the motor is missing and the propellers and crushed. Sorry dude, it's done."

Tod looked saddened. He began to look around the barn, mounds of hay everywhere. A shuffle in one of the mounds caused the boys adrenaline to spike. Tod took the shovel shakily and walked over to the sound, poking the mound. Both boys shrieked when a rat ran out of the mound, squeaking at them before scurried off. "Hey, Jordy, there is something here."

Jordy pushed back the hay to reveal a small latch. "Should we.. um, go in?" The ladder down was lit by a single light. The boys could not see very far into the room below, but their adolescent curiosity got the better of them. Tod shrugged as he threw the shovel into the hole, then followed Jordy into the floorboards. Once down the boys turned and immediately ran into a door. The boys looked at each other in question.

"What could it hurt?" Todd asked. With that notion he began to turn the door handle. Locked. "Hit it with the shovel?"Jordy simply nodded and hit the handle a few times until the door opened slightly. Jordy armed and ready with his mighty shovel began to push the door open further. The door opened with a squeal, the boys looked at each other once more before entering the dark, dank and dingy room. It was just that, they couldn't see a thing. The boys felt around for a light switch. The cement wall was cold to the touch, sending chills down the boys' spines. Jordy's hand hit something plastic.

"I think I got it." He stated, flipping the switch to reveal one single light above their heads. The light was near useless but it did provide more detail to the room.

Now they could see a little more as their eyes adjusted. Some shiny tools on the floor, a metal table, and paint tubes?

A weary voice spoke from the darkness, "he…hel"

"What the hell was that!?" Tod asked as he gripped his brothers are for dear life.

"I need help…"

"Jordy can we leave please!"

"Not yet, I have a feeling…"

"What if it is someone here to kill us?"

"Why would someone wait, in a barn, in the middle of nowhere, hoping on the chance someone would go into the barn, down to the second level clearly hidden?"

"Maybe they hacked our drone and led us here?"

"Or maybe next time don't buy a drone from a street vendor for $25."

"Fair…"

"Ummm, hello?" Jordy proceeded as he went deeper into the room. Suddenly a small light emitted from the far corner of the room. "Can we help you?"

Tod mocked "can we help you?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm with…" Virgil took in a deep breath, it was hard to talk, so instead he ripped his Thunderbird 2 badge, or what was left of it, off his shoulder and tossed it in the boys' general direction.

"Holy shit!"

"Jordy, mom said not to swear…"

"Well take this to mom, run, we need help!"

"But why?" Tod asked as he was handed the badge, "never mind" he exclaimed as he ran out of the room and up the ladder.

"HURRY!" Jordy called after his brother. In a sudden movement he turned and ran towards the light in the corner, there a man around 25 years old, black hair smooched against his face lay still slumped in the corner, eyes struggling to stay open. "My brother went to go get help, you are going to be ok" he began to say once he reached Virgil. "I'm Jordy, what's your name?"

"Vir...gil…"

"Just rest here Virgil, help will be here soon!"

Running through the vast open fields, Tod gripped the badge for dear life. Not his life, but the life of someone else. His short, brown hair stuck to his forehead as sweat beaded down his face. Every breath pounding in his head as he ran the whole way not wanting to let a single step be wasted. Soon Tod could see a grouping of lights in the distance as the sun faded behind the near mountains. Home. Mom, he thought. He ran all the way to the front doors, tripping on the stairs on the way up.

"Tod Andrew Mclean! Where have you been? Where is your brother?" A tall brunette woman called as she swung the barn door open. Not even waiting for an answer she grabbed the boy by the forearm and dragged him inside.

"Mom you have to listen to me!" Tod cried pulling against his mother.

"You were supposed to be home an hour ago, I have Sheriff Thompson out looking for you and your brother, now where is he?" She said and she opened the door to the boys' combined room.

"He's helping this man," Tod stated, still out of breath as he held up Virgil's patch.

"Helping?" His mother asked as she grabbed the patch and examined it, recognizing the aircraft from a book her brother had gotten the boys. "This is an International Rescue badge, where did you get this?"

"I crashed the drone near an old barn past Mr. Ferguson's place, when Jordy and I went into the barn to look for the drone we found this guy beat up and hurt and he had this on his suit."

"Are you sure?"

"Jordy stayed with him and told me to come here. Mom, he needs our help."

The mother smiled at her boy and ruffled his hair, "you are so much like your father" she said as she reached for a phone. "Sheriff Thompson, yes, yes I found them. But I need your help with something else…"


	11. To Help The Wounded

**A/N: Heyyyy! Look! I'm not dead!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me while I make my way through the last two chapters! I am so sorry this story took as long as it did, school got really busy haha...ha... ha... *I was so tired* Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

 ** **I do not own the Thunderbirds, just my wacky story plot****

 **PW**

Jordy was on the floor cradling Virgil's head on his lap. Soon after Tod had left, Virgil succumbed to the darkness and passed out. So in an effort to make him more comfortable, Jordy moved to position himself against the wall and gently placed Virgil. He had done this many times with his own brother when he was comforting him.

Jordy didn't know what to do so he started rambling. "...I live with my mom, my brother and my grandparents," he started. "We live on a dairy farm so it is busy. Lots of animals though, and early mornings, but I guess you can relate with that…. My grandparents moved in when dad died. He was a wildfire firefighter. Mom said he died doing his job, I like to think he died doing what he loved." Soon after that last sentence Jordy could hear multiple footsteps quickly making their way across the top floor of the barn. Not long after that five figures appeared in the doorway. Tod was one, his mother, Sheriff Thompson and it looked like two men from the detachment. One man carried a collapsible cot to carry Virgil, the other man held materials to make a winch.

"Hello Jordy," Sheriff Thompson said, "your mom and brother filled me in, when did he pass out?"

"A few minutes after Tod left," Jordy replied. "can you help him?"

"We are certainly going to try," the Sheriff replied as he motioned to the two other men to bring their materials over. The man who was holding the cot helped lift Virgil off of Jordy and checked Virgil's vitals.

Once Jordy was out from under Virgil he ran over to his mom. "I'm sorry mom, we lost the drone and,"

"Don't you dare apologize!" His mother retorted, "you just saved this man's life, but next time when you leave the house… take your phone." She placed one hand on each of her sons and gave them a true mothers smile.

By the time the boys and their mother had finished their reunion the men had lifted Virgil onto the cot and the one man who carried in all the other supplies had gone over to the door and was setting up the winch. It was not long after that that the men began lifting Virgil up to the main floor of the barn.

"How's it going up there?" The sheriff asked.

"Not too bad, we are just trying to move slowly to make sure not to hurt this guy further. It looks like he tried to splint his leg, did a decent job with what he had." One of the men responded switching his gaze between Virgil and the other man pulling on the rope. As Virgil ascended into the dim light, the extent of his injuries became more prominent. His eye was swollen and bruised, same with his arm and his leg was severely broken.

It was about halfway through lifting Virgil out of the hole that a bone shuttering crack filled the empty space. The next few seconds changed everything, the winch broke and one of the men managed to catch the rope and prevent Virgil from falling to the floor. After slowly lowing Virgil down the adults began to talk. Sheriff Thompson and Jordy were the last to leave the basement, and were still down there, so they volunteered to stay with Virgil, while one of the men, identified as Mark, said he would go back to the ambulance and call for International Rescue because now the whole barn was unstable.

"International Rescues - do -ou read?"

Back on the island Scott was in the kitchen as John was still at his father's desk. "International Rescue, what seems to be the situation?"

"We- man stuck, appears to be - need help -" Mark's connection was faint but those few words were all John needed.

"We are on our way!" John replied.

"What's going on" Scott asked as he wiped his hands on a dish towel.

"Looks like there is a rescue that didn't get filtered by the GDF. I can't tell what type of rescue it is, do you think we should go?" John asked hesitantly.

"Well Colonel Casey won't give us any missions that need the Thunderbirds anyway. Grandma," Scott asked as his grandmother entered, "can you man dad's desk while we're gone?"

"Absolutely, now go! You have someone to save!" She stated.

"FAB" Scott and John replied, John then tapped the comms on the desk and called Alan to meet in Thunderbird Three, they would need it because it is the only other Thunderbird compatible with carrying a POD.

"I tracked the location of the signal, it was broken, but what I did manage to get was that someone needed help, so I don't know what we are headed in to." John mentioned.

"That's fine, where are they," Alan asked.

"Apparently a rural community in the southern part of Manitoba, Canada."

"FAB," Alan replied.

"Arriving now" Scott stated as he and Alan began shutdown procedures. They were soon meet by a man who introduced himself as Mark and a woman who introduced herself as Sonya. Once the preliminaries had been taken care of, the pair lead the rest of them into the barn.

"I'm not entirely sure how you guys are going to get him out, we tried a winch but it ended up breaking and damaging part of the barn making it unstable." Mark said, "we also don't know how long this guy has been here, the boys found him a few hours ago, just before nightfall. We were hoping you could fill in the rest."

The Tracy's all exchanged looks before Scott asked "why would we be able to fill you in?" But before anyone could answer a little boy came up and seemed to be very happy to see International Rescue.

"Tod, please stay over here while they work," Sonya instructed and was met with a simple nod of the boy's head.

Scott and John leaned over the edge of the hole to get a better look. It was dark and kind of hard to see so Scott asked the man that was down there what the damages were. The man replied that their rescuee had a broken leg, most likely a concussion, some at least bruised ribs and was severely dehydrated among other things.

"How do you think we should move him?" John asked, because he was normally not in the field, he had no idea.

"I'm thinking maybe coming from below with the MOLE, that way we are going through concrete not dealing with the unstable barn itself. Alan? What do you think?"

Alan who had yet to see the scene walked over to his brothers, he suggested a manual hoist, kind of like what the men were doing before International Rescue arrived; only with no pulley. Or configure the MOLE to be a drill and use the drill bit for leverage. Scott was considering it until John pointed out that with the building being as unstable as it was it was, it best to work from the most structurally sound place. Once the were all in agreement Alan and Scott went back to Thunderbird Three, Alan lowered the POD while Scott pulled up a scan of the area on a tablet. He handed the tablet to Alan as John was leading everyone out of the building. The Sheriff and Jordy included.

As Scott climbed into the POD, Alan instructed him on the best point of entry. He suggested going into the larger room first then have him evacuate the man from there. Scott drove the POD to the south side of the building and tilted the nose of the drill 45 degrees below 0 and began to dig his way through the dirt and concrete.

"Alright Alan, I'm in the large room."

"Good Scott, what do you see?"

"Not much, it's pretty dark. Just a single light that's pretty much burnt out at this point." Scott wondered how anyone could have survived down there as he grabbed his flashlight.

Behind him Alan could hear the people talking behind him, but he couldn't tell who was saying what. "They must be pretty happy," one man said.

"They don't seem that happy, maybe International Rescue is huge and they don't know everyone."

Suddenly Alan could hear John join the conversation, "what do you guys mean?"

"Didn't you get my message?" Mark asked.

"Guys, I'm a little disoriented down here, which way do I go?" Scott said over the comms.

"About 40 paces to your left. There should be a door separating the room and the exit." Alan replied moving the specs of the building around on his tablet.

"FAB." Scott turned to his left and began walking. It was dark, it was cold and it was unwelcoming to be down here. "I've reached the door." Scott grabbed the door knob and started to pull the door open when the barn shifted, making him stumble. "John?"

"The buildings integrity is deteriorating, you should be ok because you are below ground, but the top of the barn is likely to collapse. I would suggest leaving as quickly as possible."

"Understood." Scott reached for the door one more time. He opening it slowly, trying to keep the building as stable as possible. "Oh my God…" Scott trailed off.

"Scott?" John asked, "Scott" silence "Scott what's the problem? Scott?" John said as he exchanged glances with Alan.

" _It's Virgil….."_ A small, inaudible whisper was heard over the comms as Scott approached the man; beaten, broken and looked like he had been to hell.

"Scott? What is going on?" John inquired. He raised his eyebrow and looked to Alan who just held his hands up in confusion. Little did they know the next two words would release everything the Tracy boys had been holding for the last couple of weeks…

"IT'S VIRGIL! Guys - they found - Virgil!" Scott practically was sobbing over the comms as he collapsed next to his brother. It wasn't long after those words were spoken that Alan began to cry and John grabbed him and pulled him into a strong embrace, dropping to their knees.

"Virgil," Alan breathed, "thank God." He couldn't contain the excitement, fear and pure relief he felt in that moment and began to shutter. "John," he whispered.

"It's ok Alan," John soothed, "it's all ok now."

Scott stood over Virgil and ran his hand through his hair, a silent tear falling from his face. He hated how beat up his little brother looked. So small, so helpless, so alone. He had failed Virgil, and now his heart sank into his chest as he saw every bump, every bruise that he could see on his brother. His physical injuries were just a part of what Virgil had ensued over the last few weeks, and Scott knew that. "It's ok Virgil, you're safe now," Scott's voice broke as those words escaped him. "I've got you."

Suddenly Virgil's eyes fluttered open slightly, "I knew you'd come," he said letting darkness take him once more.

Back above ground the celebrations continued. "That's why we thought you would be excited," Mark spoke, "my message said, _we have a man stuck, he appears to be International Rescue, need help,"_ he continued as he stepped up to the two boys.

"I'm sorry sir, only parts of the message got through, we just knew someone needed help." John replied, his face freshly stained with tears, eyes red. He turned to face the barn, tapping his comms, more tear forming in the corner of his eye "Scott," a hitch in his breath "bring our brother home."


	12. Coming Home

**A/N: So here is the last Chapter of 'When Tensions Run High'! I hope you all enjoyed this fic, I definitely enjoyed writing it and learning what I did from it. There may be a part two... but that won't be for a while.**

 **Thanks again for sticking with the story, I am glad you enjoyed it enough to read it through to the end!**

 **I do not own the Thunderbirds, just my wacky story plot**

 **PW**

Outside the barn the medics were loading Virgil into the back of an ambulance Scott, John and Alan were all in a tight huddle. Suddenly, Scott fell to his knees, and began bawling. "I didn't get here in time, he's- he is so hurt and it is 'cause I couldn't get here in t-time." Scott curled in on himself, cradling his arms against his body. Eyes vacant. "He's…" Scott looked over to the medics to see them attaching an oxygen mask and a much needed IV into his brother. His weak, broken brother.

"Scott," John said as he crouched beside his brother, Alan kneeling beside him. "Think about it this way" holding back tears he began "yes we didn't get here in time to save him from all he has been through, but the important thing is we found him. And whatever pain he is in, however broken he is he will survive because we found him _alive_. He is alive and that is all that matters. Scott, Scott look at me" John said cupping Scott's chin and lifting his brothers head until their gazes met. "Virgil is alive, he is strong and I know for a damn fact that he wouldn't blame you for one minute. He is the first to admit that, he is also the first to admit that it is you, and Alan and Gordon, me, Grandma, that we are the people that got him through this terrible time. Virgil is too caring to let you think it is your fault, especially when it isn't." Scott had calmed and was looking into John's emerald eyes. So full of hope when he had none. So willing to share that hope. "Now," John said as he wiped the tears off his own face, "go in the ambulance with him, stay with him, Alan and I will meet you there."

With a simple nod of his head Scott got up off his knees, wiped his eyes with his sleeve and began to head towards the ambulance, mouthing _thank you_ to John before he turned and ran to Virgil. As he left John looked to Alan and grabbed his shoulder. Alan through all of this had stayed so strong, even when his oldest brother, one of his idols, broke down. "I'm proud of you Al."

"What you said, to Scott just now, do you really believe it? Is Virgil going to be ok?" Alan asked as he watched the doors the the ambulance close and the vehicle pull away.

"I believe that Virgil has what it takes to pull through," John began following Alan's gaze. "He's got the heart, the support and that Tracy stubbornness. I know he wouldn't want you to worry Al. And I know you can't help it, but as long as you keep up moral, Virgil will too."

A soft FAB and a sniffle were all that acknowledged what John had said.

Jordy bolted out of the truck before it had even stopped moving and ran towards the hospital doors. It wasn't a big hospital, more like a clinic, because they were in a small town. Once inside Jordy headed to the desk and stood on his tippy toes so he could peak over the counter. "Hello Jordy," the clerk acknowledged. "Doctor Jason in through the emergency doors and is expecting you." By then Tod had caught up and was practically dragging his mother behind him. With one look from her boys, their mother resigned allowing the two to go ahead to find the doctor.

As the two-way doors swung open Doctor Jason turned to greet the boys, "good morning Jordy, Tod. If you would like, Virgil is in the third room on the right. It might be a little crowded in there." With a wink and a smile Doctor Jason returned to his papers and the boys headed down the hall.

 _One, two, three… wait three!_ Jordy skid to a stop, Tod got on his heels ran into his back. All he could see were the backs of the three men from earlier, Virgil's friends. As he walked in the room he could hear a faint beep every so often. He had come up behind the red haired one and the blonde one when he started to see the form of the bed.

Alan saw the small figures to his left and stepped to the right so they could see. Virgil was on the bed in white, clinic provided cloths. Hooked up to an oxygen mask, IV drip and a heart monitor, Virgil looked so fragile. So unlike his normal self. He was asleep with Scott holding his hand on the other side of the bed. A bandage was wrapped around his head and a part of his arm while the rest of him remained covered by a light blue blanket. But if the discolouration of his skin told Jordy anything, this was just the beginning in his list of injuries.

"Hi Jordy, Tod. How are you?" Scott asked from his side of the bed.

"Good. Thank you." Jordy replied, looking at Virgil's prone form. "Is he ok?"

"He will be." John replied. "He's tough. But we all have to thank you boys, without you, it could have been a lot worse."

Jordy scuffed his shoe against the floor, "I just wanted to help. Like my dad used to."

"When Virgil woke up earlier he said your dad was a firefighter." Alan looked at John and winked. John had dug into the family earlier to find out that the boys' father had passed away three years earlier. He had also found out that the town they were in was losing business and the locals were all having to move or take payouts from developers. So as a thank you, Scott agreed to buy the land as a Tracy Industries investment and help improve the living conditions of the people who lived there. Putting money into the town should make things better for these people. And they deserve that.

"Really? He told you?" Jordy exclaimed! "I didn't know he could hear me."

And while Virgil hadn't directly told his brothers about Jordy's father, he kept mumbling something about 'they lost their dad too.' He was being administered painkillers at the time, but John still took it to mean something.

"He did. He would be very proud of you boys. You were very brave." Scott chimed in.

"I am proud." A weak voice said. It was Virgil. He had stirred and motioned for the boys to come closer. After removing the oxygen mask, he grabbed Jordy's hand lightly, and began. "Despite everything, you helped me. And that means the world to me. Both of you are so strong for your age. You are both real heroes." Virgil stopped and looked right at Jordy. "Just like your dad." Looking back to Tod he continued. "It means I could go home to my brothers and my family. It means I can continue to help people, all because you decided to help me."

"Are your brothers as nice as you are Virgil?" Tod asked peeking around his brother.

"They are the best a guy could ask for," Virgil replied looking to his three brothers.

Jordy, oblivious to the side glance, simply smiled. Tod walked up to the bed. "I'm glad. If they are half as good as my brother, then they must be special."

Above them John, Alan and Scott were all exchanging glances. Each one silently saying " _you are special."_

A light knock at the door drew everyone's attention. "Sorry to bother you," Doctor Jason announced. "If you guys have a minute. Boys if you don't mind standing outside?" He said looking to Jordy and Tod.

"That's ok Doctor, if that smile says anything, it's good news." Scott replied.

"Well the scans came back with no brain damage or any lasting side effects. Now normally we don't release patients in this physical shape, but considering the care he will be under at home, I can make an exception." The Doctor looked from one Tracy to another grinning.

"Here that Virg? You can come home!" Alan said grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't call me Virg. It's weird." Virgil replied.

"But everyone else calls you that!" Alan whined.

"Yeah, but when you do it I sound like I'm your 40 year old relative. You know, Uncle Virg."

"Well you look 40," John chimed in, earning him a glare from his bed-ridden brother. Alan snickered in the corner causing them all to chuckle.

And for the first time in nearly two weeks, the whereabout of the artistic, loving Tracy were not just a big question mark. They knew where he was, bruised and battered as he was, but they knew.

After a few minutes Jordy's mother came into the room to say hello and collect her children. With the promise to see Virgil and the others once more before they left, they headed home.

"Now," Virgil shifted into a near sitting position, "how's Gordon?"

"How the hell did you know?!" Alan blurted while John and Scott were just taken by surprise. _How did he know?_

"I know you guys don't know what's happened to me, and I'll explain later, but I know Gordon's sick and I know how to help him."

"I swear he's psychic," John mumbled. "He is sick, and Brains couldn't find a cure quick enough to heal him before it got too bad. So we decided to cryo freeze him to stop the spreading while we figured something out."

"Can I talk to Brains?" Virgil asked.

"Why not in a little bit? We just found you 18 hours ago, why don't you rest? We already called the Island to tell them the good news about you, and Gordon's stable. For 3 hours why don't we all just rest."

"John's right," Scott added, "we'll get coffee and some food while you sleep and then we'll phone base."

Virgil begrudgingly shifted into a comfortable sleeping position and agreed to the plan. "3 hours," he said as his eyes slid closed.

"3 hours." Scott answered.

Three hours had past and Virgil was still sound asleep. But a promise is a promise and Scott knew Virgil would not be able to fully rest knowing Gordon was still sick. "Virgil, hey Virg." Scott said as he lightly shook the bed. It took some persuasion, but Virgil woke up.

"I've got Brains on the line, he is ready to prep the med bay." John said as he passed Virgil a comm set. Virgil explained how he remembered Prussian blue can attach and itself to radioactive particles inside the human body…

"Thus r-reducing the cells ability to absorb radioactive m-material!" Brains finished. "I have t-things in the lab to m-make a more… clinical s-solution, I will get to work a-and administer it before you guys a-arrive back on the island! B-brains out."

"FAB… I guess," Virgil said handing John back the comm.

"Alright Virgil," Doctor Jason said as he entered the room. "All I need is for you to sign these release forms and you and your family will be ready to go.

"Thank you Doctor," Virgil replied as he took the forms.

"Now we do have some last minute visitors for you if you are willing to see them." The Doctor then stepped to the side to reveal Tod and Jordy peeking around the door frame. "Come on in boys."

Both boys excitedly jumped around the corner and ran up to Virgil's bedside. "Virgil!" Jordy exclaimed, "you get to go see your brothers now! Aren't you excited?"

"Super excited Jordy," Virgil responded scruffing up Jordy's hair. "And you and your brother are going to stay out of trouble right?"

"Yes!" Both boys said. While the two boys continued to chat with Virgil, Scott stood by the doorway when the boys' mother walked in.

"I'd like to thank you, Scott." She began.

"For what?"

"It was brought to my attention last night that our town has received funding for a new Greenhouse Distribution Center as a well as upgrades to our current facilities, not to mention a major upgrade to our schools. I believe I have you to thank for that."

"How did you know?" Scott answered turning to her.

"It was too much of a coincidence, but regardless, we really do appreciate it. Now maybe people will move back to town and we won't have to move. So thank you."

"No problem Mrs. Mclean," Scott said as he extended his hand for a hand shake.

"Alright," Virgil said swinging his legs of the side of the bed, "I think I am ready to go home now."

After saying their final goodbyes and exchanging handshakes and hugs, the four brothers loaded into Thunderbird 3 and headed for home. Thunderbird Three's takeoff was not a gentle ride for Virgil with all of his injuries, but as always Virgil insisted he was fine. What were they going to do anyway, pull over? On the ride home Virgil and John had fallen asleep, and as Scott looked at the both of them all he could think was how happy he was to finally have his family back.

It took just under an hour to reach the island. Brains intercepted them on their way to the Med bay. Virgil was still asleep on the stretcher, those pain pills the Doctor prescribed seem to be doing their job. "I think I g-got it!" Brains started, "I created a more c-concentrated v-version based on what Virgil told me and a-administered it, his readings have come b-back and he is responding to the m-medication. We can begin to t-take him out of cryo as soon as h-he has improved enough."

"That's great!" Alan exclaimed.

"Perfect Brains," Scott said as he gripped Brains' shoulder, "good work."

The five made their way back to the Med bay where Brains gave Virgil more painkillers and checked his wounds one more time for his own piece of mind.

It took another week for Gordon to fully respond to the antidote. After that Brains and John reverse the cryogenics. Virgil was sitting up in a wheelchair watching the others work.

"It should take about 4 hours to fully... thaw Gordon, after that he should come out of slumber." John said as he made the final calculations.

"I am just glad you guys found a way to stop the spreading." Virgil answered. He felt awful. Of course he knows it wasn't because of him that Gordon got exposed, but he never liked to watch any of his brothers in pain. Although he was especially glad that Brains found a more effective way to treat Gordon.

As John calculated. Gordon began to stir a little more than four hours later. "Who... hit me with that bus?" Gordon said groggily.

"That would be The Hood," Virgil answered knowing full well that Gordon didn't know that he was there.

"Virgil?" Gordon said, opening his eyes. "No way… you're an ass for leaving," he joked.

"Not my choice," Virgil smiled.

"The important thing is that you are both ok," John said gripping Gordon's shoulder.

 _Four months, fifteen days,_ Scott thought as he marked his calendar. Four months and fifteen days since Dad had gone missing. Two weeks and two days since Virgil went missing, and not one day later Gordon collapsed. And although Dad wasn't back home with them yet, Virgil and Gordon were.

Scott sighed as he got up from his desk and walked into the lounge. Virgil was lightly pressing piano keys from his wheelchair, while John and Brains listened form the other end of the piano. Gordon was curled up on the couch covered in blankets, Alan right there beside him.

Grandma was with Kayo filling in Lady Penelope and Parker on the latest developments. Once again they were all together. All five brothers, in the same room, safe.

The Hood is still at large, and it nagged at Scott. But it would be a cold day in hell before Scott stopped hunting for him.

For now though, that didn't matter. Scott made his way over to the piano, the joyful sounds of music filled the lounge. He watched Virgil sway to the melody, he looked so at home at his position behind they keys. No one had even tried to touch the piano in his absence, so it was a welcome sight. His best friend made it back home safely, and that is all he could have asked for.


End file.
